Samcedes Saves The World
by Jadziwine
Summary: or atleast most of the Glee club. A zombie apocalypse fic.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes sat on the bus coming home from Nationals half dozing off, half daydreaming as Sam sat next to her, snoring lightly.

Coming in First Place had them all feeling excited and elated, but exhaustion won out and everyone was either asleep or half asleep on the trip back home to Lima.

The feeling of her phone vibrating with a new message,jerked Mercedes out of her dreamlike state. looking down at her Droid screen she saw, she had a 2 new voicemails from home.

She smiled because she couldn't wait to tell her parents about their win. Maybe she could even convince them to let her throw a bbq for the glee club. Grinning at her brilliant idea, she put the phone to her ear to listen to the first message.

New Message 9:52am:

_"Mercedes baby? its mom. I'm so glad I got your voicemail because I need you to listen to every word I say. This isn't a joke. I promise you. Honey, you can't come home. You can't come back to Lima! STAY CALM. and just listen! You remember all those terrible zombie movies your brother always made us watch with him? and I'd always complain about his obsession? Well I'm glad he had it. whooo I'm babbling aren't I? okay *audible sigh* Baby, you're Dad's been bitten. He was trying to get into his car when he thought someone was trying to jack him so he fought back and almost escaped but he got bit. He came straight home to me. and I wrapped his wound. we both just thought it was a crazy crackhead but, then he took a turn for the worst. I got worried and called for an ambulance but the line was busy._

_Baby, your Daddy is dead. *stifled sob* He bit me, and I remembered what those movies said and aimed for the head."_

End Message.

Hot tears streamed down Mercedes' agony filled face as she listened to her Mother's sweet voice. Without even realizing it,her hand found Sam's, grasping it tightly in her new found grief. Sam slept on,turning in his seat,shifting closer to comfort her, subconciously.

New message at 9:54am

_"Damn thing cut me off. *watery laugh* Sweetiepie, please don't cry. I know you're scared and will probably try to go into denial, but theres no time for that right now. I need you to breathe deep and listen to me. I called your brother and he knows. I called Sam's parents and told them to find some place safe. maybe the CDC building? his mother said she'd call him. I also called Tina's mom and Kurt's parents. Carol said she and Burt were in Washington and would take it from there. Do not come home to Lima, Mercedes. Go to your Uncle Lucius' place by the lake. You know where. You can be strong about this,baby. I know you can. You have Sam. You gotta keep him safe. I love you,baby. Your Daddy loves you too."_

End Message. You have no more messages. To save this message press-

Mercedes pressed the correct button with shakey fingers. and let out a no longer silent sob.

"Mercedes? you okay?" Sam murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and took stock of her tears and anguish. " Baby, what is it? what's wrong?"

"Sa-Sam, my mom!...my dad!.. oh God!" gulping sobs prevented her from continuing as Sam gathered her in his arms, bewildered by her words.

"your phone, check your phone." She croaked out, tears streaming endlessly down her face.

Sam looked at her confused but did as she asked. 3 missed calls and 1 voicemail from his Dad's cellphone number.

"Listen to it,Sam" She said softly,trying to find the strength her mom so confidently boasted that she posessed.

She nearly fell over from the jerky motion of the moving bus, as she tried to stand up but she had to do this. Her mother told her to be strong and dammit, she was going to make her mama proud.

Sam silently gripped her hand as he listened to his messages,shock written all over his face.

"Guys? You need to get up. Everyone, check your voicemails or call your parents. RIGHT NOW" She called out loudly. Various grumbles and groans were heard throughout the bus.

"Mercedes? what is this all about? We're all trying to get a little rest before we get home.." Will Shuester questioned irritably,as he made his way over to her.

"Mr Shue, my mom just called me. Please listen to her message" Mercedes answered somberly, handing her phone over. " Please just listen"

Will eyed her skeptically but did as she asked, shooting a glance over to where Emma sat, watching them curiously.

"This is a joke right?" Will said after listening, passing the phone back to her. a small,unsure smile played on his features.

There was similar shared sentiments from the rest of the group. Some were replaying the messages while others were trying to call out.

"No, Mr Shue. apparently it isn't. Dad said Washington is on Red alert. Outbreaks are being reported all over the country. He said not to go into Lima. To stay out of the cities. He said Mercedes knows where we should all go" Kurt announced loudly, silencing everyone in one fell swoop.

"My mom said the same thing" Tina called out.  
"Mine too" Santana said. Britney, Mike and Sugar nodded in agreement.

The glee club's eyes all fell upon the chocolate-y Diva,seeking answers.

"My Uncle Lucius' lake house. Its very secluded. Coach, take the I-94, I'll tell you when the turnoff is." Mercedes said, her eyes never leaving the picture on her phone. It was of her parents right before she left for Nationals. Her lips quivered,but she refused to let anymore tears fall.

"What's going on,Aretha? Will? why are we taking this detour?" Sue demanded.

"Its The Zombie Apocalypse, Coach and Lima is ground zero." Sam answered, standing up beside Mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I felt our fandom deserved their own damn Zombie story too! so Thankyou everyone for reviewing! I love youse guys! Secondly Thankyou Mad-Like for setting me straight about the I-94 thingie. You're the bestest!_**

**_Warning: I don't know jack about Ohio, or wooded areas or um things in general. I'm just making this up as I go along._**

* * *

Mercedes looked around at the faces of all her friends, "How many people know how to handle a gun?"

"I do" answered Tina, Sam and Sugar.

Mouths agape,the rest of the club stared at them with Surprise.

"I could understand Trouty knowing about guns, being a hillbilly and all. and Sugar because her Dad is totally in the mob. Don't lie, girl. But Tina? Really?" Santana asked, geniuinely curious.

Shrugging Tina turned to Mercedes, "After Sam left last summer, Mercedes took me to her Dad's artillery club and I got pretty good in the end, didn't I, Merce?" Tina said grinning.

"Wait Mercedes too?" Puck asked, shocked.

"Yeah, my dad's a republican. He's...he was a proud member of the NRA. I learned to shoot when I was 10." She answered sadly, fresh tears shining in her eyes. She slid back down into her seat, as Tina and Kurt leaned over the backs of their seats towards her.

The rest of the group started arguing amongst themselves when Rachel began a tirade against the use of weapons.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" Tina asked, sensing her friend's distress.

"My Parents are dead. Zombie Bite." She chuckled,humorlessly. Sam instantly pulled her to him, murmuring soft apologetic words.

"I can't believe I can say that seriously. In real life. Zombies! I bet my brother is excited. Darius finally gets his chance to shine."

"Diva, I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered,grasping her left hand.

"Yeah, I don't even know where to start. I'm just so sorry" Tina said, her voice already wobbling. She gripped Mercedes free hand, as Sam held her tightly.

"Thanks guys. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I just need to stay focused. Coach, just turn off here and just keep going straight, you'll find a dirt road, that leads into an area that looks like a forest, turn left and just keep going for like 30 minutes. You can't miss it after that." Mercedes called out, suddenly sitting up, wiping her face.

The Bus driver nodded, following her directions.

"Mercedes, Why are we going to your uncle's house? What's so special about his place,that all of our parents trust it so much?" Quinn asked. It was a question that was clearly on everyone's mind.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself. I'm worried for my Dads. They don't do well in crisis. Especially since I wasn't able to get in touch with them, when I called back." Rachel fretted, as Finn pulled her to him.

"My Uncle Lucius died 3 years ago and left my parents his house by the lake. He was in the army for like 30 years. When he came back from Afghanistan that last time, he was paranoid and kinda crazy, so he moved to an isolated area and built his house from the ground up. He customized it to fend off any sort of attack. There's even a hidden underground part." Mercedes explained.

"How come I didn't know this?" Kurt fumed,as Blaine rubbed his arm,soothingly.

"Boy, you never even saw the house, so why would I tell you? Only Sam knew. And I only found out because we were exploring the house,last summer, one rainy day. Anyway you need to see it to believe it. But this is the right place for us to hide out in. It's self sustaining especially with all the fish in the lake."

"Yeah, its a pretty sweet set-up," Sam added, grinning adoringly at his girlfriend.

"I'm still not buying this whole Zombie apocalypse thing. Why haven't we seen anything? Not one stinking Zombie. nobody we know is even dead ye-oh damn. I'm sorry. I'm an Idiot. I'm so so sorry" Finn said, feeling like a jackass as he watched Mercedes' face crumble.

"Finn, just sit down and shut up" Sam growled.

"No, its okay. He needs to understand. Finn, my parents were killed earlier today. My mom left a message and alerted Kurt's Dad who alerted the government." Mercedes stated clearing her throat, beckoning Kurt to continue.

"Yes, my Dad said the country is on full alert, but since we don't have the radio on we don't know what's going on really. We're on a damned highway in a bus so you aren't really going to find the Walking Dead readily available,are you, Finn?" Kurt answered, getting more and more irate as he continued.

"geez Everybody just chill ok? since this isn't 1955, we don't need the radio, do we? we've got internet on our phones. So,let's do this thing!" said Puck

"I'm already on it" Santana answered "according to MSNBC, Lima has been quarantined as well as most of , Pennsylvania, New Jersey and New York are already becoming overrun and alot of other states are calling in reports of outbreaks."

"Damn, theres my proof. If its on the internet then you know its for real" Puck mumbled

"Hold on, I have a video Jacob Bin Israel uploaded on facebook. Artie, I'm sending you the link now, load it up on your ipad" Santana instructed. "apparently this happened 5 minutes ago, outside of McKinley"

As the group listened to the blood curdling screams and heavy breathing and chaotic words coming from the person holding the camera and random passerby, they knew for a fact that they were definitely not in Lima anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This title may change to Zombie Hoes from Space. Mariposafria and I have discussed this. And it makes total sense to us.**_

* * *

The School bus pulled up in front of an average looking two story house. It didn't look like anyone's saving grace from the outside.

"Are you sure this is the place? I mean it doesn't look like a kickass hide-a-away for a nutjob?" Puck said honestly, as he peered out of the window.

Mercedes simply rolled her eyes. "Just get out of the damn bus first, Puckerman"

As Sam found the key in its secret position under the 3rd rock near the side of the porch, everyone else grabbed their belongings off the bus.

Upon opening the heavy wood, front door, and seeing the layout of the moderately sized boringly normal looking living room, Puck opened his mouth but quickly shut it when Artie rolled over his feet, shooting him a dirty look.

"Wow, do all the windows have metal bars on the inside?" Tina asked, already impressed. Mercedes nodded.

"This is just like my room" Sugar said dreamily. "What? My dad had my windows burglar proofed when I turned 13, after the second kidnapping attempt. He's not in the Mafia" she added to no one in particular.

Arched disbelieving eyebrows aside, Everyone kept their lips zipped.

"Uh so there's 3 bedrooms upstairs, and 2 bathrooms. There are 2 generators located in the basement storage area. Which brings me to the reason my mom suggested this place to everyone." Mercedes explained, leading the way.

The wooden white door from the outside looked like any other door, but when she opened it, the inside of it revealed it to be 3 foot reinforced steel.

"I take back everything I said on the bus" Puck said in awe, as they descended the stairs to the surprisingly large Metal lined area.

It was basically empty except for a twin bed pushed against the far wall. To the left was a short hallway that had 3 doors.

"The first door is to the shower. The other one is the storage area with the hot water heater and fuses and stuff and the last door is to a mini kitchen area" Mercedes said answering any inquiries before they could be asked.

She walked further into the empty area before speaking again, "So this is the really cool part. Most of these walls down here, have these pullout drawers" she said as she opened one up to reveal an arsenal of guns. "There's loads of weapons in here. Uncle Lucius lived down here, and it was like a sort of last stand kind of set up. So we have lots of choices" she continued proudly.

"I'm not killing anything. I don't support violence and I think-" Rachel said as she raced to climb up on her proverbial high horse.

"Rachel, just shut it. No one said we have to kill anything. We just need to be prepared for everything and anything. Living with our heads in the sand, is not going to help us survive" Quinn interrupted, setting the record straight.

"Exactly. Our parents wanted us all here for a reason. So we need to be ready. And if you don't want to learn how to defend yourself, then get ready to be our bitch. You're gonna be doing all the laundry, cooking and cleaning to pull your weight" Tina said, smiling meanly as she enjoyed the thought a little too much.

"Um, I don't do housework" Rachel responded as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, troll! you can do the gardening. Who the fuck cares?" Santana answered, testily.

"Enough, Santana! Rachel lets just be grateful that Mercedes has brought us all here. Although we aren't going to be doing anything violent" Will said, separating the girls.

"But I don't like gardening" Rachel mumbled as Finn pulled her aside.

"This place is great. I think I would have liked your Uncle, Mercedes! He sounds like my type of guy." Sue said looking around, suitably impressed.

"Thanks Coach…anyway I was thinking we should all sleep down here to be on the safe side." Mercedes called out over the hum of voices.

"But there's beds upstairs?" Rory asked, confused

"Dibs! on the bed already here!" Sue called out, as she wandered over to it, to rest her aching feet.

"Yea only 3 beds. And most of us are paired up. If the world is going to end I'd rather not be spooning with a bunch of dudes. I'd rather be with my girlfriend" Sam answered, daring anyone else to disagree.

"He's right, you guys. So Mercedes what's your idea?" Mike said

"I was thinking, There's a Walmart not too far from here. We could get a couple 2 person tents so everyone could have some privacy but still be all safe together. I mean we needed to get some supplies anyway so…" She said trailing off.

"Mercedes, that's a great idea. Let's do that" Will said, clapping his hands together, excitedly.

"Should we be going out if there's a Zombie invasion going on?" Finn asked, making everyone question why they always considered him there Leader.

"So far we haven't seen hide nor hair of any problems. I think we should quickly make a run to the store, get our supplies we need and then come back here and just lay low." Will explained, to the agreement of everyone.

"Besides anyone who's seen a Zombie flick knows that the first 2 weeks are crucial. If you survive the initial wave, you can pretty much coast for awhile" Artie said, rather smartly.

"Okay then lets make a list of everything we need and take it from there" Emma said, eagerly pulling out a pen and notebook to jot things down.

"I'm going to stay here and get things ready for us. This place has been empty most of the year so it needs some cleaning up" Mercedes said

"Oh! I love to clean, I can help with that" Emma offered up, excited at the idea.

"Um no thanks, I can handle it, I kinda just want to be alone for awhile. To deal with some stuff" She added awkwardly, as everyone shot her looks of varying levels of sympathy.

"But I'll leave you some things to dust, for when you get back!" Mercedes added,kindly. Emma smiled at her, trying to convey comfort with one look.

"I don't feel comfortable just leaving you here alone" Will said uncertainly. He actually didn't mind, but didn't want to look irresponsible in front of the other adults.

"She won't be alone, Mr Shue. I'm staying with her" Sam said, putting his arm around her. Mercedes smiled up at him gratefully.

Sam could be a bit clueless sometimes, but not when it came to her. He knew she needed him.

* * *

At the sound of the Bus heading off with the rest of the Glee club and Sue, Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand.

" please take a nap with me?" she asked quietly

" Sure, of course" he responded, taking stock of her sad little face.

She led him upstairs to the master bedroom and locked the door. She smiled shyly up at him before retreating to the adjoining bathroom.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Mercedes made a decision. She quickly freshened up before coming out of the room to find Sam sitting at the edge of the bed, taking his sneakers off.

Crawling over to him, she hugged him from the back, resting her head on his broad shoulders.

Inhaling deeply she smiled at the familiar scent of Marine Musk from Avon that her mother bought him for Christmas.

Her mother was obsessed with buying Avon gift sets for people every holiday. Usually she was met with a patronizing smile and a halfhearted 'Thanks' and you just _knew_ that person was going to regift it so fast. But not Sam. He was so excited, ripping open the box and forcing everyone around him to smell the bottle as he passed it around.

There would be no more Avon Christmas torture from her Mom. Hell, chances are there would be no more Avon at all. At that thought Mercedes, resolve strengthened.

Sam pulled her arm's tighter around his body, knowing she needed the comfort but he wasn't expecting the feel of her lips pressed against the back of his neck, before peppering the every inch of skin that led to his jawline.

He turned his head slightly so she could kiss him properly. Which she did. Thoroughly.

He pulled back to get a read of her face. That wasn't a "I'm so sad" comfort kiss. There was a lot of heat behind it. And her eyes. Whoo boy, he was in trouble.

Heavy lidded and lust filled, he knew he didn't stand a chance. But he tried, valiantly, to get a grasp of what was going on in her pretty little head. Damn, she was so pretty.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he felt her pressed up against him. Was she rubbing herself against him? God, she felt amazing.

Keeping a firm grip on her hands, Sam said "Mercedes, whats going on?"

"I want you to make love to me, Sam" She whispered breathlessly, taking advantage of his slightly parted,with shock, lips. She kissed him again, slipping her tongue in, deepening the kiss as she edged closer to him.

"Ok"He murmured wistfully, his eyes still closed, as she pulled away. A second later his eyes opened wide in realization.

"whoa.. wait! No! what? Where is this coming from? I mean I would LOVE to but why now?"

Mercedes sighed sat down on the bed, as he moved to sit in front of her.

"Today has been the worst day of my life. I just, I just want to have one good memory to come out of all of this. I just want us to have this one last normal thing to happen between us. Before we have to face the fact that we're all probably going to do some really messed up stuff in order to survive this. Or Die. Or both" She explained, willing the tears to keep at bay.

"C'mere. I understand where you're coming from but I don't want you to feel pressured. It'll be your first time. It should be special. With Candles and roses and what not" Sam said pulling her close to him.

"What's all this special talk? I don't want any stupid candles. Roses would have been nice though" she teased, getting a small smile from him.

"I just want you. Right now its just me and you. Nobody else, just like it was last summer." She mumbled against his lips as she started kissing him again, unbuttoning his pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked again but the feel of her hand down the front of his jeans, shut him right up.

Mercedes was delighted to find that Tina's assessment was correct, that Sam went commando. She owed her friend $5.

"Positive" She said as she stroked his already stiffening member, earning a small whimper of pleasure from him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Walmart….

"What the hell is that for" Artie asked eyeing Puck's latest contribution to their shopping cart. They had all paired off with part of the list, in order to get done faster.

Mr Shuester's Brilliant Idea #1, Artie thought sarcastically. If Zombies attacked now, they would all be sitting ducks, and completely fucked. Him, especially.

" Dude, tell me you never wanted a pair of ski's." Puck asked, genuinely expecting an affirmative answer.

' Man, put that shit back. We've got everything on our list plus a whole lot of other things too. Let's just pay for this and get our asses back on the bus. I've seen enough movies to know this will not end well. For ME!" Artie implored.

"Fine, let's just do this thing. But I'm coming back for those Ski's when everybody else is dead" Puck threatened.

"Fine, whatever. lets just go to the checkout."

After finishing paying and loading Artie onto the bus, They discovered that only Finn and Rachel were still shopping. The rest of the bus' occupants were already seated and restless.

"It would be Berry and her doofus to keep us waiting" Santana bemoaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go back to get them" Will offered,unsurprisingly to anyone else.

"I'll come with" Puck volunteered, following Will out of the bus.

After several nudges, Santana begrudgingly got up. " Fine, Brit. I'll go keep and eye on things. Don't even think about leaving without me, Coach" Santana said eyeing up Sue.

"Well hurry up then, Sandbags." Sue answered smirking. She might have left Berry and her giraffe but not Santana. And to a lesser degree,Will.

"Finn, do you think this hat would look good on me during Christmas in New York?" Rachel asked, trying on her third hideous hat.

"um, I thought New York was destroyed by Zombies?" Finn asked, looking extra puzzled.

"So Santana said. But you know how she exaggerates. The government will take care of it. And everything will go back to normal. Its probably just like a rabies outbreak and everyone just jumped to the wrong conclusion. Anyway, what about the hat?" Rachel asked again.

"It makes your big beak, bigger" Santana answered, grinning happily at her witty comment.

"Santana, stop it. Rachel, put the hat down. Its time to go" Will announced, pushing their mostly empty cart towards the cashier.

"what the hell,Dude! You guys only got like 3 things on your list. And I don't recall seeing Teeth Whitener on the The Things We Need to Survive list either" Puck said outraged.

"We ran out at my house. My Dads will be so excited to see I remembered it. When we go get them!" Rachel answered, ever the delusional one.

"What is she talking about?" Santana asked perplexed, to Finn, before turning to Rachel herself. "What are you talking about? We're not going back to Lima. Your dad's are probably safe down in the basement trying to send you messages in morse code or whatever the hell gays use as a source of communication in emergencies.

"But I need to-" Rachel started whining again.

"But nothing! We need to go. Everyone's waiting for us. There will be no Rachel Berry show" Santana added before stomping off towards the exit. Puck shot her a pitying look before following.

"Finn?" Rachel bleated, so preoccupied with not having her way, that she didn't hear the groaning, moaning sounds coming from a very recently deceased Security guard who steadily edged closer to her.

"Rach,uh um, come here now… NOW,RACHEL" Finn shouted, scared out of his mind.

"Don't talk that way to me, Finn Hudson. I told you, I don't like to be shouted ah-… Why are you dragging me? Get your hands off of me!"

"RUN!" Finn demanded as he legged it, with his dismal bride-to-be in tow.

He spied Will loading the last of their measley offerings into the Bus, and ran towards him.

"Finn, STOP IT! What is going on with you? They won't leave us" Rachel said in an exasperated tone, yanking her arm away from him.

The hustling Corpse quickly descended on her, as she screamed in surprise. It yanked her hair in its haste for flesh, while she yelled for Finn as she fought it off.

The busted,hungry mouth of her attacker watered with need, as it snapped repeatedly trying to bite her. The sound of metal crunching bone, put an end to her struggle as the No-longer-a-Walmart Security Guard fell on top of her.

Rachel screamed bloody murder, as Finn dragged the dead weight off her flailing body.

"Are you okay,Rach?" Finn asked as he knelt beside her. Her answering sobs told him she wasn't.

Artie stared at the scene from his seat on the bus. "I'm never going out with those two fools again" He muttered to himself, shaking his head in dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana rushed out of the bus holding a baseball bat at the ready, Puck and Will followed closely at her heels. The rest of the group, stared intently out of the window seeing no reason to risk their own safety by getting involved.

"Did it bite you?" Santana demanded, the grip on her bat tightening, just in case she had to move fast. "have you been bitten? Rachel answer me or I swear to God, I'll whack you regardless"

"N-no. No! I'm okay, I was just so scared" Rachel lamented, as she calmed down, cradled in Finn's firm embraced.

She didn't see the point in telling them about the scratch, the Undead left on her arm, as she fought it.

It was only a scratch. just a tiny little scratch. Papercut sized, really. There was no sense in stirring up trouble when Santana had that look in her eye, Rachel reasoned to herself.

She shakily wiped away the little trickle of blood as well as the dirt, and hid her face in Finn's comforting chest.

"Oh. Well that sucks" Santana said sounding extremely disappointed at the prospect of not bludgeoning a zombified Rachel.

"Santana, that's enough. Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Will questioned, filled with genuine concern for his star. She nodded, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

"Will you all just get your butts back on this bus? What are you waiting on? More of those things?" Sue yelled out, having had enough with the love fest,Will was about to start up.

She shook her head in disbelief at his lack of regard for the well being of the rest of the glee club. "Idiots"

A piercing scream rang through the air, startling everyone back into the reality of their predicament. They could all be killed by Zombies. For real, Permanently Killed.

Their eyes instantly landed on the bashed in corpse, and panic set in. Santana, Puck and the others quickly hustled back on the bus, the door slamming behind them with a quickness and Sue peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Geez, there's alot of Military around right now" Sue muttered to herself as she surveyed the scene on the congested Highway.

"What's the hold up,Sue? I want to get these kids back to the house before it gets dark"Will said sidling up to the front of the bus, peering out of the windscreen.

"It looks like the Army's beginning to cordon off the highway. Looks like we couldn't go to back home to Lima, even if we really wanted too" Sue mused, her eagle eyes never wavering.

"What? They're sealing off traffic? Will we be able to get back to the house? "He asked worried at what they'd do if that was the case.

"It looks like they are, but we'll be able to get back to the house. Our turn off is within the contained areas. But,We're going to have to find another vehicle if we're going to be doing these excursions. Something more inconspicuous than this giant cheese mobile or we might end up attracting some very unwanted attention" Sue ruminated, turning on the left turn signal.

Will paled at the thought, finally realizing just how out of his depth he was.

* * *

Sam had just finished turning on the mains for the gas and water, and lit the pilot for the hot water heater when he heard the bus pull up. Jogging up the basement stairs, he called up to Mercedes to let her know that everyone was finally back. Mercedes excitedly met him at as he opened the front door.

"Artie is going to be in heaven! While I was looking for the fuse box, I found more proof that Uncle Lucius was Batman!" She chirped to Sam, who grinned back at her.

He was happy that she was still in a good mood. And if getting it on helped make her happy, then dammit, he was more than willing to continue putting out.

"Hey guys, did you get everything we'd need?" Sam inquired, wrapping his arm around Mercedes' shoulder.

" Some people were being totally worthless….Finchel" Sugar supplied as she skipped past them into the house with several bags in her hand.

"yeah, Rachel didn't even pick up the majority of her list and then had the nerve to get attacked by a zombie" Tina added, with distaste.

"WHAT?.. is she okay?" Mercedes asked, her brown eyes wide with concern.

Rory and Mike half shrugged,half nodded while bustling by with their arms full of sleeping bags and pillows.

"We could use some help over here, Evans!" Puck called out as he dragged out packaged tents out of the back of the bus.

"So did you kill the zombie or did you just run? " Sam asked

'Surprisingly, Finn killed the zombie and saved his woman. I was almost impressed."Artie said wheeling up with his lap full of assorted bags.

Sam eyed Finn skeptically as he watched the taller boy help his girlfriend out of the bus.

"Rachel? Are you okay? " Mercedes questioned " you look a little off?"

"I was very frightened. I think I'm still in shock." She replied, indeed looking pale and blood splattered.

"you should go rest for awhile in one of the guest rooms." Mercedes offered and Rachel readily agreed.

"Finn, I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now. What you had to do today was...indescribable. but it had to be done." Will said, squeezing Finn's shoulder in consolation. The Tall boy looked positively haunted in response.

"You should go take a nap too. You look even worse than Rachel does at the moment" Emma added, apologetically.

He barely nodded as he trudged away with his girlfriend looking all the more like a massive Eeyore.

* * *

"uh..so what did you two get up to while we were gone?" Artie asked eager to move away from the trauma talk.

He smirked as he took in the glow radiating off of Mercedes and Sam giving her an inappropriate amount of sex-eye, especially given the previous topic.

"just talked and stuff" Sam said bashfully, his ears reddening when he caught the looks of amusement from their friends.

"talked? Really? Is talking the new word for boning?" Puck asked loudly.

" Did you atleast put on some Keith Sweat like I advised?" Artie said when he saw the shared guilty looks.

"Keith Sweat?" Mercedes questioned, in spite of herself

"you seem like a 'babymaking music" kind of girl. so I offered, Vanilla Swirl here, some pointers" Artie responded, shrugging like this was normal conversation.

"I don't even have the words" Mercedes announced to noone in particular, before walking away to dish with the girls and Kurt.

"I put on Gerald Levert. Worked like a charm" Sam confided, as soon as he thought Mercedes was out of earshot.

"SAM, I HEARD THAT' Mercedes yelled from the other room.

"Damn. I'm so screwed" Sam muttered, while Artie, Puck and Mike died of laughter.

* * *

By Nightfall, Everyone was fed and washed and preparing for their first night in a Zombie Apocalyptic World.

"Everyone? Hello? Hi. We're going to be needing your utmost attention" Artie called out amidst the slumber party chatter.

"Artie and I want to be on guard duty, so we're staying upstairs." Puck announced, standing in shorts and a black tanktop. Since Will squashed his attempt at only wearing his briefs to bed.

"um we're all going to stay in the basement where steel doors protect us, so I'm not sure what you guys will be guarding?" Tina asked,perturbed.

"ok to be honest, and I can be honest with you ,can't I, Tina?" Artie asked condescendingly as Tina rolled her eyes. "We don't want to hear the muffled moans of all the couples getting it on in their little tents."

"Exactly. I could put up with everybody else, but Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury? No Thankyou. Arturo and I will be upstairs watching porn and enjoying ourselves, and at the first sign of trouble, we'll be down here. Deal?" Puck said, moving to stand behind Artie.

Noone looked overly convinced.

"Okay lets try this again. What if after we resurface in the morning, the whole place is swarming with the Undead, and we don't realize it and we go upstairs and BOOM, human jerky! We need to keep a watch on the perimeters, people. Damn" Artie said baffled, that nobody else saw the sense in this.

"Wheels is right. We need 2 people on watch at any given time. And we should never go outside alone. Pick a damn buddy, cretins." Sue said before looking back down at her Ipad.

Artie and Puck looked shocked at Sue's agreement before quickly putting back on their game faces.

"See even Coach Sylvester agrees. So we're doing it. Okay bye" Puck said getting ready to lift Artie out of his chair.

"ooh I almost forgot. But this is the perfect time to mention what I discovered earlier" Mercedes said standing up in her dark pink nightie.

Sam looked up, eager to hear the discovery. But his eyes never made it past her rear, and the enticing hem of her nightgown.

"Well earlier today, I wandered into the walk in closet of the Master bedroom. And guess what I found behind Uncle Lucius' odd addiction to seersucker jackets?" She asked everyone excitedly.

The room's attempt at curiosity was tepid at best.

"Just get on with it, Aretha" Sue mumbled loudly, her eyes still stuck on her screen.

"I found my uncle's security camera setup! its basically like an entire wall of the closet" She called out to Artie in particular.

"WHAT? WHERE? Does it cover the entire property?" Artie question, finally showing the enthusiasm Mercedes was hoping for. The rest of the group followed suit when they realized the implications. That they were even safer than they thought.

"It was off and I didn't want to turn it on just in case I broke it. But I'll show you where it is." She replied, quickly putting on her slippers.

Mercedes never liked walking around the cabin barefoot (or anywhere outside of her bedroom, really) since the time when she was 8 and accidentally stepped on a worm that wiggled its way inside. Forever traumatized, she envied people like Sam and Puck who could wander around, enjoying nature, footloose and fancy free.

Sam quickly followed them, grabbing Artie's wheelchair. He wanted to see this surveillance system. It was only an added bonus that he was behind Mercedes as she climbed the stairs.

Thankfully the wheelchair kept his hands occupied or else he might have done something very un-gentlemanly.

* * *

Mercedes showed them the overly large closet. Once she removed the jackets still occupying it.

"And look, it doubles as a kind of panic room if necessary." She said with a flourish, pointing towards the reinforced accordion style doors.

"I think I have a man-crush on your dead Uncle" Artie said in awe.

Puck nodded gaping as the 6 screens booted up.

"I'm just happy that you guys will be safe, even while you're up here on sentry duty" Sam said, eyeing the screen that showed black and white footage of all angles of the property.

"me too. I think you both should share this room. We could trade that king-sized bed for the 2 full sized beds in the guest rooms tomorrow? And Artie you could probably set up the alarm system again.." Mercedes suggested, looking around.

"Already working on it. I could probably rig up an alarm to alert us of a perimeter breach, if there isn't already one." Artie said distractedly, as he fiddled around with electronic things.

"and an intercom system. We need that. So we can alert the people in the basement about whats going on up here without having to expose ourselves" Puck added rather smartly.

"Wanky" Santana called out from the staircase as she walked into the room.

"what? Brit forgot her bag in the living room and I overheard you" She explained when she caught the looks of confusion as to why she was up there. "I couldn't let a perfectly good innuendo pass"

"In your end-o" Sam mumbled, as Mercedes giggled and rolled her eyes. Even Santana smirked, when Puck highfived him.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes decided to check on Finn and Rachel, who were oddly quiet all evening. She poked her head into their green and blue tent and gasped when she saw how green tinged and awful Rachel looked curled in her blanket. Her bangs were stuck down with sweat and Finn looked even more lost than usual.

"Finn, whats wrong with Rachel?" Mercedes questioned softly, not wanting to disturb the sickly brunette.

" I don't know. She was burning up all night and I thought maybe that was a symptom of shock. But she's even worse today" He admitted, looking utterly terrified, as he stroked his girlfriends hair.

"you should have told someone. I'm going to get Mr Shue and Coach Sylvester. She fixed me up when I was sick during Nationals so maybe she has a remedy for this" Mercedes said quickly, squeezing Finn's hand in comfort before exiting.

She quickly explained the situation to everyone and moved aside when Will raced to his favorite star's side.

Mercedes didn't even roll her eyes this time. Rachel really didn't look too good.

"Do you think she's been infected?" Tina asked when she realized noone else was going to ask the obvious.

"She said she wasn't bitten" Santana answered quickly

"That's not what she asked" Mike remarked

"Maybe some of the blood got into her mouth?" Rory pondered

"that's true, she was screaming a lot, so some might have got in"Joe guessed

"In Resident Evil, all you needed was just a scratch to get infected" Sam said, and that stopped all the guessing games short.

"Shit. How do we ask without making Finn get all defensive?" Puck queried

"Finn wouldn't get defensive" Kurt said, slightly offended

"uh yea he would. Just look at him, he's a ball of nerves and he probably wants someone to blame" Santana said quite astutely. And even Kurt couldn't argue that.

"maybe we should just tell Mr Shue, and let him deal with the fallout" Blaine offered up and everyone agreed that was a damn fine idea, since Mr Shue was always on somebody's shitlist anyway.

When Quinn suggested it to Mr Shue that Rachel might have accidentally been scratched and that's what might be causing her mysterious illness, He didn't even let her finish before he rushed to find the offending wound.

"If we find it,we just need to clean it properly with some kind of antiseptic" He was saying after he had explained the situation to an irate Finn and a frantic Emma.

"I have antiseptic in my bag. I bought some more in Walmart yesterday too" Emma said eagerly, more than happy to finally be of help.

No one had the heart to tell them that Zombie infections couldn't be disinfected.

Sue watched on silently as Finn located the scratch on Rachel's arm. And she kept quiet as she watched Emma thoroughly cleanse the wound and put a band-aid on it.

But when they started to tell the rest of the Glee club that Rachel would be right as rain by the next day, she knew she had to say something.

"Will, either you are a complete moron or you're in denial. Either way, you are trying to put everyone here in danger for selfish reasons" Sue stated as she turned off her Ipad and stalked over to the center of the room.

"Sue, what are you talking about?" Will asked irritably, looking at Emma as he rolled his eyes at Sue's would be antics.

"I'm talking about the fact that anyone with half a brain can see that girl no longer needs a damn tetanus shot. She's been infected by a Zombie, therefore she will become a Zombie too." She answered calmly.

Will looked around in shock and outrage thinking he'd see the same look reflected in the rest of the group. But he found none.

They all looked away guiltily and a tad sullen. Because they knew. And they had really hoped that he knew but apparently that wasn't the case.

Only Finn felt the same righteous indignation that Will was hoping for.

"Rachel is not a Zombie. She's just sick right now. You guys wouldn't understand. You never had to kill anyone or have someone be killed on top of you. And she's a Vegan! This is what shock looks like!" Finn yelled defensively.

Kurt looked thoroughly miserable as he watched his Stepbrother's meltdown.

Anyone else would have backed down. But not Sue Sylvester. She wasn't going to stick her head in the sand like Will and Emma. She wasn't going to die stupidly because one man and his downright unrealistic relationship with 2 kids, couldn't deal.

The rest of these kids needed a leader and she was more than prepared to be that leader for them.

"You don't have to believe me, Will. Lets pretend that she's not halfway to Zombieland. what if 'whatever' she has is contagious. Put her into a separate room, with a locked door. And then see what's what. You owe it to ALL of your students to put them first. Especially the healthy ones. Christopher Reeve could stay with her if he wants" She said shrugging at the end.

There was a tense minute as everyone anxiously awaited Will's response. He finally agreed, rather reluctantly.

"We can put her into one of the guest rooms upstairs. She'll be more comfortable in a real bed, Finn. I promise." He said trying to ignore the constricting of his heart as Finn judged him harshly.

Hell, he judged the whole damned room, so very hard.

Finn finally relented, realizing both the futility in fighting the decision and the truth that Rachel would be more comfortable in a cozy bed, in a proper room than on the floor.

"Fine but I'm staying with her" He said through gritted teeth as he carried his barely conscious girlfriend up the stairs.

The rest of the gleeks looked at one another, when Will and Emma followed Finchel out.

"Is it wrong that I hope Mr Shue gets bitten next?" Britney asked the room. Weary eyes regarded her warily.


End file.
